


The Impossible

by Ashhat26



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Multiple Love Interests, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rating: M, Scent Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship, Voice Kink, Wax Play, Why Did I Write This?, snape x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:48:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashhat26/pseuds/Ashhat26
Summary: When your birth parents were killed during a tragic accident, you were put up for adoption. A few years after you were adopted weird things started happening to you, and shortly after you turned 16 you were kicked out of your home. Your step parents were strong believers that any kind of magic was the work of the Devil.So you moved in with your best friend, Erin. This is where your magical adventure at Hogwarts begins, starting with a certain potions master.However, maybe your step parents were right? Maybe you were involved with the Devil...(Updated Every Tuesday)
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first book!  
> I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Just a couple things before we start:  
> Erin is non-binary before any questions are asked  
> Any questions, ask them below!

**Saturday 29th August:**

It was two days before the start of term and (y/n) was in her room, fighting with her right shoe as she tried to shove it onto her foot. 

"Come on, (y/n)!" Exclaimed a high pitch voice from downstairs. "We are going to be late!"

**Your POV:**

You practically fall down the stairs as you try to tie your laces, almost ending up in a crumpled heap at the front door. The cottage you lived in wasn't large, just comfortable enough for two people, the other person being your best friend of course. 

"Graceful as ever," Erin muttered, grabbing their coat. You grumbled something under your breath as you pushed your (h/c) hair from your eyes. 

It was almost 10:00am now and the train to your new school, Hogwarts, left in exactly one hour. You were nervous, but also extremely excited for the chance to start over in a new place. Especially being able to start with your best friend by your side. You were kicked out of your previous home by your step parents, who thought everything magical was nothing more than the work of the Devil. So after moving to Yorkshire to stay with Erin, you finally got the chance of a lifetime, to attend a school for witches and wizards. 

The time was now 10:30am and you were pushing your trolley along the platform, Erin close behind you. 

"You'd think they would have at least told us how to get onto the correct platform," you grumbled, looking around hopelessly. You glanced at the clock again, the panic slowly beginning to bubble up inside you. 

"Come on everyone! We're already late!" A woman's voice came from behind you in the crowd of muggles. "Come along now, the train is going to leave soon!" The same female voice added. You turned and followed the voice, making sure you didn't lose Erin as you followed the voice. You breathed a loud sigh of relief when you saw a family of redheads, each of them pushing a trolley similar to your own. "Excuse me?" You called to the strangers, "could you help us get onto the platform?" You asked, glancing at the overhead clock again. 

"Yes, of course dears!" The freckled redhaired woman replied with a warm smile. "All you have to do, is walk straight at the wall between platforms 9 and 10." She explained, laughing quietly when she saw the nervous expression on your face. "Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous." She added, then after a moments silence she turned to a tall, lanky, redhaired boy and gestured for him to come over. "George come here, show them," she instructed in a kind tone. 

"I'm not George, he is!" The boy exclaimed, earning a sigh from his mother. 

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" The other twin spoke up, a smirk playing on his lips. 

"Sorry Fred," their mother said before gesturing to the wall again. 

"Just kidding! I am George!" The first twin said, shooting you and Erin a cheeky grin as he darted past, running straight through the wall like it wasn't even there. You smiled back at George, already deciding you liked him. 

"You next dear," their mother encouraged the two of you. 

You nodded, tightening your grip on your cart as you turned to face the wall. You glanced over at Erin, took a deep breath, then ran towards the wall. 

Floating. That's the sensation that hit you as your world turned black. It almost made you feel sick, but just as quickly as the sensation came on, it was gone, and before you stood platform 9 3/4. The blood red train stood a mere few feet away from you, its fumes filling the air around you. A few seconds later Erin and the others came to stand beside you. "Would you like to sit with us" George asked, giving the two of you a charming smile. 

"We won't take no for an answer!" Fred chimed in, making you jump slightly as he appeared on your other side. You glanced over at Erin again then nodded, making both of the boys grin. So after putting your luggage with everyone else's you both joined Fred and George on the train. 

"So, you two are transfers, right?" George asked as the train started to slowly leave the station. 

"Yeah, I moved here not too long ago." You replied, more focused on the scenery as the train set off on its long journey to the castle. George seemed to pick up on your hints very quickly because he didn't ask many more questions after that, except for the obvious such as your name, age and if you were muggle born or not. After that they both fell silent and you all sat in comfortable silence, watching the city fade away behind you. 

Hours passed and you were just finishing off the last of your snacks when the train came to a grinding halt. Luckily you and Erin had changed into you robes about an hour ago so there was no repeat of this morning when you almost fell face first down the stairs. Soon after departing the train you were greeted by a very tall, burly man who you later learned was the groundskeeper at Hogwarts. 

"First years and transfers this way!" Hagrid bellowed, quickly silencing the excited crowd of young witches and wizards. Hagrid took you, Erin and the first years down to the docks, "four people per boat." Hagrid shouted as he got into one of the boats. Erin, who was as equally displeased about having to share a boat with the first years, slowly climbed into one of the empty boats. You both sat next to a small, dark haired boy with spiky hair and freckles. He regarded the two of you nervously, but you were relieved when the boy chose to keep silent and not speak to you or even look in your direction for the rest of the boat ride. 

"Wow..." You whispered as you climbed out the boat, partly glad to be back on land again. There were a few astonished whispers, which only made Hagrid smirk through his thick beard. 

"This way!" Hagrid called, leading the group up the stone staircase into the castle. You must have climbed about four staircases before Hagrid came to a halt. 

_'I really need to work out more.'_ You concluded, leaning against the railing to support yourself as you tried to get your breathing back. 

"We are almost ready for you," said professor McGonagall, who was stood at the top of the stairs. "Before the feast can begin, we must first sort you into your houses." She explained, then glanced over at you and Erin. "Transfers will be done alongside the first years," she added, then turned on her heel and walked off towards the entrance to the great hall. You took a deep breath before following the rest of the first years inside. The great hall was truly magical, candles floated through the air, illuminating the hall with just the right amount of light. However your eyes were more drawn to the ceiling, which had been enchanted to look like the night sky. It was truly magical. On your way down to the front you spotted the twins, who both grinned and gave you a thumbs up as you went by, the action making you smile at them. However, that smile soon faded as you realised that you were standing in front of not only all the students but all of the staff too. You pushed away your anxiety and stood quietly, your eyes still trying to take everything in. 

It was only then that someone caught your eye. A tall man dressed in black robes with black hair to match. He glanced over at you when he felt someone's eyes on him and you quickly looked away, already unsettled by the energy he gave off. And so the sorting ceremony began. Professor McGonagall called the students up one by one, sitting each of them on a wooden stool where a shabby looking brown hat was placed on each of their heads. 

"(Y/n)! (Y/n) (L/n)!" Called McGonagall about twenty minutes later. 

You gulped and stepped forwards, taking your place on the stool like all the students before you. The professor gave you a smile, then set the sorting hat gently upon your head. 

"Hmmm..." Said the hat, making you worry just a little bit more than you already were. 

_'Why is it taking so long? What if I don't belong here?'_ Several thoughts ran through your mind. 

However you were very quickly snapped from your thoughts when the sorting hat gave a small chuckle, probably reading your mind somehow. 

"Slytherin!" 

Part of you relaxed when the hat gave you a house, but you tensed back up again when you noticed the same raven haired man staring at you. However the mystery man was quickly forgotten as Erin made their way over to your table a few minutes later. You gave them a warm smile, then you both turned your attention to the headmaster as he began his welcome speech. 

"Now, first years will follow their house prefects, transfers will follow your head of house." Dumbledore concluded, then with an extravagant flick of his wrist a bountiful feast appeared before their eyes. 

"Who's that?" You aske a boy beside you. 

The boy (who's name you soon learned to be Draco Malfoy) followed your gaze and smirked slightly. "Professor Snape, he's our head of house," Draco replied, putting a few more roast potato's onto his plate. You cast one last glance at Professor Snape before deciding the food was much more interesting. 

Dinner passed smoothly. You and Erin made conversation with Draco and his friends while you ate, unable to remember a time when you had eaten this well. You and Draco bonded slightly over your shared dislike of muggles. Well, you didn't hate all muggles like Draco did, just your family for kicking you out the house. 

Dumbledore said a few words to conclude the evening, then gradually everyone stood up and started to filter out the hall. You and Erin bid farewell to Draco, then turned to face Dumbledore, half nervous, half excited.

"Now," he said, stepping down to stand beside the two of you. "Professor Snape is going to discuss some things with you. Having transfers of your age is not something we are accustomed to, but I assure you that you will both fit right in here." He said, then made a small gesture to Snape, who stepped forwards gracefully. He made a small gesture for you to follow him, then proceeded to sweet out of the great hall, his cloak flowing behind him. 

_'Ok so he's not the social type.'_ You thought as the two of you followed him down into the cold dungeons. It was definitely creepy, but you decided that you loved the vibe. Snape took the two of you into what you presumed to be his classroom, where he proceeded to sit behind his desk. You admire him for a moment, wishing you possessed the same grace he did. "Now," he drawled, pulling you from your thoughts. "You two should be in your first years, but because of your age, you will be put with the sixth years." He explained, looking bored. "This will mean you are obligated to attend extra classes to catch up." 

You nodded slowly, shifting on your feet under his intense gaze. 

"School doesn't start until Monday, but I expect both of you here tomorrow at 10:00am sharp." Snape grunted, no longer looking at you, instead he started shuffling through some paperwork, clearly done with the conversation. 

"Uh...Professor?" You spoke up after a few moments of uncomfortable silence. "Don't you need to show us to our dormitory's?" You asked, flinching slightly when he gave a very sudden and very annoyed sigh. Snape stood up and walked past you, brushing past you ever so slightly. For a reason unknown to you, even the brief touch was enough to send shockwaves pulsing through your entire body. For a second your mind went completely blank, all you could smell was him. The scent invaded your nose, making you feel lightheaded in the best way possible. You tried not to make your reaction obvious, but clearly you failed because Snape was standing by the door with Erin, looking annoyed. You tried to push it from your mind, but you could still smell him. The fresh herbs, the spice, and - if you guessed correctly - the faint smell of pine needles. You cleared your throat and walked over casually, acting like nothing had happened. Erin gave you a weird look that you expertly ignored as you followed Snape down the cold hallways. If he noticed you practically drooling over his scent earlier he didn't bring it up as he lead you back to the dormitory. 

"Do not. Be late." He warned, then turned to the large door. "Meliora," Snape grunted. The door opened slowly with an almighty creak, and before you or Erin could say thank you, he was gone, floating down the hallway. 

"What was that about?" Erin asked once you were both in bed. 

"What was what?" You asked in return, feigning innocence. 

"When he walked past you, (Y/n)." Erin answered, giving you a knowing look. "You practically became rooted to the spot." 

"It was nothing." You insisted, getting comfortable in bed. "I guess I'm just really overwhelmed by all of this. I still think this is nothing more than a dream, and tomorrow I'll wake up in my own bed." You say with a sigh. It wasn't a lie. This place was practically heaven compared to living with your step parents. Erin nodded in understanding, also getting comfortable in their bed. 

"Well I promise you this is real." They said quietly, not wanting to wake the other sleeping students. "Now get some rest, we both have a busy day tomorrow." 

You nod in agreement and turn off your light. 

  
"Goodnight." 


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder to drink water today!

You were woken early the following morning by Erin shaking you vigorously. "(Y/n)! Wake up! We're late!" 

You almost bumped heads as you suddenly sat up, a wave of panic washing over you. "What time is it?" You asked, swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. 

"9:20am," they responded, throwing your school robes at you. You cursed rather loudly, not wanting to make a bad impression on your first day. Erin left you in peace to get ready and went downstairs to the Slytherin common room. 

"Ok, let's go!" You said, jogging down the stairs while straightening your tie. Erin opened the door and you both started speed walking to Snape's classroom. It was 9:58am when the two of you skidding to a halt outside his room. The door was already open and you could see him inside grading papers. Snape looked up when he heard the commotion and gave you a disapproving sigh. 

"You're late." He said coldly, sweeping across the room over to his storage cupboard. You glanced at your watch, '9:59am'. You folded your arms across your chest but decided against answering back. Snape was already intimidating, you didn't want to get on his bad side on the very first day. 

Snape walked back into the classroom no more than a minute later, putting textbooks down in front of both of you. "Turn to page 26," he instructed making a few notes on the board. You quickly obeyed, not wanting to get told off. It was quite clear this man did not possess a lot of patience. 

You tried your best to concentrate, you really did, but you had always struggled when it came to concentrating for long periods of time and Snape's lecture was not helping. He spoke in the same cold tone, expecting you both to pay attention and take notes of the important information he was giving. You tried to hide it, but after nearly 2 hours you couldn't take it anymore and started looking around the classroom idly, needing something to focus on.

"Am I boring you, (L/n)?" Snape asked, swiftly making his way over to you. He grabbed a free stool and sat opposite you, wrapping his cloak around himself. There was that smell again, making your brain short circuit for the second time in 24 hours. 

"No, sir," you replied, glancing up into his onyx eyes for a moment. However you soon lowered your gaze, intimidated by his presence. "I just struggle concentrating for long periods of time and we have been at this for 2 hours." You added when he narrowed his eyes. For a second Snape was silent, then to your surprise he nodded and stood up. 

"Take 5 minutes. Try not to be late this time." He sneered, but before you could come up with a smart comeback, he was already gone. So with a relieved sigh you grabbed your water bottle and stepped out the room. Unlike you, Erin had a good attention span, so they offered to update your notes while you went for a short walk. 

5 minutes wasn't long at all, so you didn't manage to go far at all, just to the small courtyard and back. However, you must have ben very lost in your thoughts because as your rounded the corner you suddenly collided with a black wall. The aforementioned black wall grunted as you struck it. Wait. Shit. You swallowed thickly and slowly looked up. "Hi," you said quietly. Snape glared down at you, remaining motionless. 

"It would be wise, (L/n), to watch where you are going." He warned. You nodded, flicking your (e/c) back up to him. You held eye contact for a second, then uttered a quiet apology and darted back into the classroom. 

_'Fuck, he smells so good..'_ You thought, not noticing the way your professor glanced over at you when you thought that. 

"Are you okay?" Erin whispered when you sat down beside them. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just needed some fresh air." You replied, deciding against telling them about your recent encounter with Snape. 

The rest of the lesson was mostly uneventful, aside from your teacher having to bring you back to the present multiple times. 

"(Y/n), stay behind." Your professor instructed at the end of the lesson. You swallowed but nodded, telling you would meet them back in the common room. 

"Professor?" You turned to him, absentmindedly playing with the fabric of your robes. 

"Your concentration isn't going to be an issue, is it?" He asked, looking over at you from his seat behind his desk.   
"No Sir, I just really struggle to concentrate for long periods of time," you replied. "I promise it won't affect my grades," you added when Snape gave you a skeptical look. 

Seeming somewhat satisfied, he nodded and turned back to his paperwork. 

"What that all, professor?" You asked, gathering your belongings. He silently nodded, so you very quickly left the room, closing the door behind you. 

"What did he want?" Erin asked when you returned. You dumped your bag by your bedside and turned to them. 

"Just to ask if my concentration was going to be an issue." You answered. They nodded and with that the two of you made your way to the great hall for dinner. 

The feast certainly didn't disappoint, and you wondered if you were going to be eating this well everyday. Draco was nowhere to be seen at dinner, so instead you discussed your timetable with Erin, glad that you shared most of your classes with your best friend. Snape wasn't at dinner either, but you didn't notice, now too engrossed in a conversation about dragons with one of the third year Slytherins. 

A few minutes later you were pulled out of your conversation by Erin, who elbowed you in the ribs. "Snape and Malfoy aren't here," they pointed out, gesturing to the empty seat where the potions master normally sat. You didn't really think anything of it until you saw some of the staff also looking at his empty spot and start muttering to themselves. It was probably nothing, but you couldn't help but to be at least a bit curious as to where the two might be. 

"I'm sure it's nothing." You said as the two of you slipped out of the hall to look for your professor and your friend. The two of you made your way back down to the dungeons, assuming that's where the pair would be. 

"I don't know where it is!" You recognised Draco's voice from down the hallway. You glanced over at Erin and you both creeped closer to the voices. 

"Do you have any idea how important that is?" Snape snapped, sounding angrier than you had ever heard him before. 

"You think I don't know how much it's worth?" Draco shot back angrily. 

"If he finds out, you and your family are in great danger." Your professor growled. There was a loud crash that followed, like something had been slammed down on the desk. 

"I'll find it!" Draco shouted, sounding more panicked than angry now. The potions master merely grunted in response to the boy.

There was shuffling coming from inside the room so you and Erin quickly ducked round the corner, not wanting to be caught by either of them.

Once Draco was gone the two of you came out of hiding, breathing a sigh of relief. "We should head back before we get caught. I dread to see the look on Snape's face if he..." You trailed off when you saw Erin looking not at you but past you. 

_'Oh_ _god..'_ You thought, slowly turning around. You came face to face with a very furiously looking potions master. You gulped, standing so close to him you could practically feel the anger radiating off him in waves. 

"Hello professor," you said sheepishly, taking a small step backwards from him. 

"Now. What would two students such as yourselves be doing down here at a time like this?" Snape asked, his tone flat. You could tell he was holding back his anger. 

"Looking for you, sir." You answered quickly as the professor turned his attention to Erin. "I have some questions about the work we did today and I thought would be down here." You added, not wanting to get into trouble. Snape didn't look convinced but he took a step back and hummed quietly. 

"See me tomorrow before class." He said, then he turned on his heel, walking back into his classroom, closing the door with a loud slam, making the two of you jump. 

"What do you reckon that was about?" Erin asked once you were safely inside your dorm room. You shrugged in response, not sure what to say.

"I don't think we should get involved," you eventually replied, picking up a book from your bedside table. Erin rolled their eyes at you. 

"Maybe you should have been sorted into a different house," they sneered, clearly teasing. You scoffed and threw your tie at them. Erin just laughed and got comfortable, also picking up their own book. 

The two of you read in comfortable silence until you could no longer keep your eyes open. You placed your book down on the bedside table before turning of your lamp. After settling down you bid Erin goodnight and got comfortable. 

Thankfully you didn't sleep in the next morning, but when you noticed Erin still asleep you made sure to get ready quietly. You didn't have class for another 2 hours so you decided to leave them in peace. 

After making the short journey to Snape's classroom you hesitated for a few seconds, wondering if he would even be up at this time. You stole your nerves and knocked on the door, jumping slightly when the door almost immediately swung open. You saw the potions master sitting at his desk like always, wand in hand. 

"You wanted to see me before class?" You spoke up when he raised a brow. Snape nodded and got up, floating over to you. He grabbed a stool just like yesterday and sat across from you, regarding you expectantly. 

"I'm sure you're aware of my situation regarding my past," you started, pausing to take a deep breath. "I was wondering if there were any books you could give me on potions so I'm not totally helpless." You said, flicking your eyes between him and the desk, unable to hold eye contact. 

Snape nodded once and got up, walking over to the store cupboard. "You'll find everything you need in here." He said, looking over at you when he realised you hadn't followed him. After realising he was waiting for you, you quickly moved over into the cupboard with him, He practically pressed against you as he reached for one of the books on the highest shelf. As much as you wanted to be polite and move out of his way, your feet were rooted to the floor, and besides it wasn't like you could really go anywhere in the cramped room.   
Snape stepped back and handed a worn textbook to you. "It has all the potions taught as well as their ingredients and where to find them." He told you. You nodded, flicking through the pages. 

"Thank you," you said quietly, looking over a few of the potions. That's when you noticed a name at the top of the page. 

_"Property of the Half Blood Prince"_

"Professor?" You asked, staring at the words on the page. "Who is the half blood prince?"   
Snape ignored you and walked out of the cupboard. The ignorance only made you more curious as to who it could be. You sat back down across from him, deciding not to bring it up again and instead launched into the series of questions about potions and how to make them. 

Snape might be cold hearted and intimidating but you had to admit he was a very good teacher. You just wished you didn't keep getting distracted each time the professor so much as shifted on the stool or ran his long fingers through his dark, silky hair. 

8:30am rolled around faster than you would have liked and soon you bit Snape farewell and headed off to your first proper class of the semester. 

Later that day you collapsed on your bed and groaned in annoyance. "I can't believe we got this much homework on our first day."  
  


"We are transfers so of course we are going to get given more work." Erin replied, not looking too bothered by the mountain of work in front of them. You just rolled your eyes and crossed your legs, forcing yourself to make a start on the work laid out in front of you. 

You were glad this work was much more interesting than the muggle homework, it made you concentrate more and you only stopped when your stomach gave a loud grumble, making you realise just how long you had been working. With a heavy sigh you finished your sentence before pushing your books away, deciding you were done for the night. 

Erin looked up when they heard you move around, pushing a short strands of mouse brown hair from their baby blue eyes. "Shall we go for dinner?" They asked, slotting their bookmark into the book they had had their nose buried in for the past few hours. 

"I'm starving," you replied with an eager nod. "I wonder if Draco will be at dinner tonight." You said as you both exited the common room, slowly making your way to the great hall. 

"(Y/n)!" Called a voice behind you. 

"George?" You turned, confused about why a Gryffindor was wondering the halls in the Slytherin dungeons. "What are you doing down here?" You asked, returning the quick hug he gave you. 

"Looking for you, of course. We noticed, you weren't at dinner." George replied, a warm smile gracing his features. 

"We?" You replied, not seeing anyone else in the semi dark hallway other than yourself and Erin. 

"Hey (Y/n), Erin." Greeted Fred, hopping out of a nearby broom cupboard. You wondered for a moment just what the hell he was doing in a broom cupboard, but the twins did questionable things everyday so this was probably normal behaviour for them. 

"I was studying. We got so much extra work to do just because we are transfers," you replied, walking with the twins towards the hall for dinner. You wished you didn't have to sit with your houses, because you wanted to get to know Fred and George more, they seemed sweet, and attractive, which was a bonus. 

Dinner went smoothly. You almost asked if Malfoy was ok, but then remembered you weren't supposed to know about his encounter with Snape last night, so instead you complained about your homework problems to him. Erin was already over you complaining about work and was currently engaged in a heated conversation with one of the third year Slytherins. 

"It's not true!" They exclaimed.

"It is true, you're short." You chimed in when you heard the third year accuse Erin of being short. 

Erin huffed at this and folded their arms across their chest. "I'm not that short!" They shouted, shaking their head. 

"Erin, you're probably shorter than some of the first years." You replied, trying to hold back a laugh, smiling when Draco chuckled quietly beside you. 

Your best friend grumbled and stomped their foot on the ground, "you're all mean." They concluded. 

You laughed and ruffled their hair and for a short amount of time you were able to completely forget all the stress and worries about keeping up with school work. 

You ended up going for a walk around the school grounds after diner, laughing and giggling as you played tricks on Filch and his cat. 

At one point he got so angry that he went and got Professor Snape, but you all fled into a small cupboard, snickering when you heard the potions master telling Filch off for wasting his time. The caretaker stormed away angrily and the three of you burst into fits of giggles again. Snape looked in your direction, clearly hearing you, but instead of telling you off he just turned on his heel and walked away, deciding not to get involved. 

The three of you stood there trying to calm down for nearly 10 minutes. Once you were calm enough to realise your surroundings you finally realised just how close you were to Draco. You flushed, thankful for the dim lighting all of a sudden. You cleared your throat and stepped out of the cupboard, checking the coast was clear before ushering the other two out. 

"We should head back, I don't think Snape will be so forgiving after curfew." You said sensibly. Draco nodded, and with one last check of your surroundings, you all headed back to the Slytherin common room. 

"Night, Draco." You called to him as you went towards your own dorm room. 

"Goodnight, (L/n)." He replied, closing the door behind him. 

It was only when you and your best friend were in bed did you turn to then and hold up the book that Snape had given you earlier that day. "Have you ever heard of the Half Blood Prince?" You asked, handing the book over to them. 

"No, who gave this to you?" Erin asked, slowly flicking through the pages, looking at all the notes scribbled onto the pages. 

"Snape did, this morning." You answered. "I tried to ask him who it belonged to but he just ignored me." 

"Half Blood Prince..." Erin whispered, as if trying to jog their mind. 

"Do you think we could find anything in the library?" You asked when they handed the book back to you, clearly not having any idea who the book might belong to. 

"Maybe.." They responded, "we can go and check tomorrow after classes, or perhaps ask Professor Snape again and see if he answers you this time." 

"I think the library might be a safer option." You concluded, putting the book back into your bag. Erin nodded in agreement. 

"The library it is then." You said, flopping down onto your pillows. 


	3. Fresh Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Blood and light gore in this chapter! 
> 
> Sorry it's so short, life is very hectic currently but I'm hoping to make the next one longer!

“There’s nothing,” you groaned, putting the book down on the table. You and Erin had practically gone through half the library by now, and still there was no evidence of whoever the Half Blood Prince was. 

The two of you had been coming down to this place for just over a month now and so far neither of you had found anything that was even remotely helpful. This whole ordeal was driving you to the verge of insanity and many times you had considered just barging into your professors office with the book in hand, demanding to know who this Prince was. However you knew it wouldn’t get you anywhere - well, it might get you a detention but that’s about it - so you held yourself back. 

It was getting late now, almost curfew, so both of you packed up your things and put the books back where they belonged. With a heavy sigh and a long stretch, you picked your bag up from the ground and slung it over your shoulder. Erin bid a goodnight to the librarian as they headed out, you following close behind them. 

“What if you just ask him?” Erin said for the thousandth time. You shook your head and continued walking. 

“I can’t, you know he won’t answer. Besides I don’t want to make him mad.” You replied, not noticing a dark figure lurking behind you. 

The two of you walked down the hallway, completely oblivious to the shadow following you in the darkness. 

“If you don’t ask him you’ll never find out. Unless he can at least get us into the Restricted Section.” Erin said, chewing on their lower lip, something they often did when they were thinking. 

The figure stalked closer to its unsuspecting victims. 

“Ooh, what if we asked Hermione? She knows just about every book in this school!” You suggested suddenly, looking rather proud of yourself for thinking of the idea. 

“Do you really think they would help us without asking questions?” Erin responded. 

“It’s not like we have anything to hide.” You pointed out. 

Erin hummed quietly, mulling the idea over in their head.

Everything happened so quickly. The figure pounced on you, knocking you to the ground. You let out a petrified scream, struggling against the heavy weight of your attacker. Erin shouted for help, trying to stay out the way so the black, hunched over creature didn’t turn its attention to them. 

‘We shouldn’t have stayed out so late!’ Erin thought as they looked around frantically, wishing there was someone around to help them. 

Meanwhile you were still battling this creature, letting out a pained yowl as whatever this thing was sunk its fangs into your shoulder. You couldn’t think enough to draw your wand, it’s not like you knew many spells anyway, besides the monster was far stronger than you, so even if you had been able to draw your wand, you probably wouldn’t have had any time to do anything. 

The pain was blinding now, shooting up and down your arm like hot bolts of lightning, darkness licked at the edge of your vision, tempting you into a bittersweet unconscious state. 

Erin’s screams were starting to fade away, but the agony was ever present. Your struggles became weaker as the wound in your shoulder started to throb. 

“Stupefy!” 

There was a whimper, then suddenly the heavy weight was gone. Despite being barely conscious you breathed a sigh of relief, shaking violently on the cold floor of the dungeons. 

“Are you alright?” Came a deep voice which you recognised to be Snape. 

“It didn’t a-attack me.” Erin said, taking a few deep breaths to calm themself, knowing they needed to be calm to explain the situation. 

Snape nodded and crouched down beside you, tutting quietly. 

“Can you stand?” He asked after making sure nothing was broken. 

You nodded despite not believing you could and forced yourself up onto your good arm, not daring to look at your injured shoulder. 

Snape pressed a hand to your lower back, supporting you as you got to your feet. Too out of it to care or think you leaned against him, trying to get your eyes to focus again. 

“Take her to my office.” Snape said, stepping back once Erin was supporting you. You draped your arm over their shoulder and groaned quietly as the two of you made your way towards the professor's office at a snail's pace. 

You just managed to turn round to see Snape sweeping down the hallway with his wand at the ready. You wondered for a brief moment what had attacked you, but just then you felt another bolt of white hot pain shoot down your arm and the thought was forgotten. 

“Sit.” Erin instructed, guiding you over to the sofa in Snape’s office. You flopped down, taking a few deep breaths. You leaned back against the sofa on your good side and tried to relax and push the pain to the back of your mind. 

After a brief argument you let Erin remove your cloak and you finally looked down at the deep bite in your shoulder, a soft curse slipping past your lips. 

After what felt like hours, the potions master finally returned. When you looked over at him you could tell whatever creature it was had attacked him too. He had a long cut running down his cheek and there was a nasty cut on his leg. However when he saw you looking he quickly covered it with his cloak and limped off into his storage cupboard. 

“Go back to bed, Erin.” Snape said dryly, frightening the both of you. How did he move so silently? 

“I’m not leaving her.” They said, firmly standing their ground. It made you smile a little, despite the great amount of pain you were in.    
“It was not, a request.” He replied, folding his arms across his chest.    
“What if it comes back?” Erin shot back, flicking their eyes to you for a moment. 

The professor shook his head, “it has been taken care of.” 

Erin didn’t look convinced but nodded slowly. Snape was scary at the best of times, they didn’t want to piss him off even more. “Will you be taking her to the med ward?” They asked, wanting to at least find out where to find you in the morning. 

Snape nodded once and produced various ointments from his cloak, ignoring Erin after that. 

“It hurts..” You complained as your professor carefully cleaned the wound. Snape merely grunted in response, clearly not in the mood for making small talk. 

So you fell silent, letting him do what he had to do. You tried not to squirm around too much, but you couldn’t help it, the pain was god awful and you hated every second of it. 

Then it hit you, “professor?” 

Another grunt. 

“Why are you doing this? Why didn’t you just take me to the med ward?” You asked, almost crying when he suddenly dug his fingers in a little deeper than he intended to. 

“My office was closer.” He replied after a few seconds of silence.

Snape suddenly pulled out his wand and you flinched slightly, a small wave of panic washing over you. “Sir?” You whispered quietly, watching as he gently held his wand against your injured shoulder, muttering a spell under his breath. You inhaled sharply and grabbed his wrist, your reflexes kicking before you could think to stop yourself. The potions master didn’t pull away, however he did tense up beneath the touch, his body going rigid. 

“It’s a simple healing spell, (L/n).” He said matter of factly. 

“I-I know… It just...feels weird..” You replied, seeming to realise you were holding onto him. You quickly released your hold on him and let the wizard finish healing your injured shoulder. You closed your eyes for a few moments, relishing in the feeling of the magic soothing you, the blue sparks licking away the white hot jolts of pain. However the sound of Snape shifting above you made you open your eyes again. He really was quite beautiful up close, with a strong jawline and onyx eyes and silky smooth black hair. Snape raised a brow when he caught you staring and you quickly cleared your throat. “You should tend to yourself, not me. I know it got you too.” You said, glancing down to his leg, which you noticed he was not putting any weight on. 

“I’m fine.” Snape grunted, pulling his wand away. He tucked it back into his cloak and handed you a small jar. “Rub this on it if it starts hurting.” 

You nodded and took the jar, setting it next to your blood covered robe. “Thank you,” you said, genuinely meaning it. 

Your professor nodded and took a step back, grunting quietly. 

“Are you taking me to the med ward then?” You asked after a minute. 

Snape nodded once, but it was his next gesture that shocked you. He held his hand out to you, offering to help you up off the sofa. You kind of sat there starstruck for a moment, simply staring up at him, almost unsure whether he meant to offer to help you. 

“I don’t have all night, (L/n).” He said coldly, arm still extended in your direction. 

After nodding you quickly took his hand in yours, surprised for a brief moment just how cold his hand was. However you masked your shock and allowed the man to help you stand. You stumbled forwards slightly, not expecting him to be so strong, however you quickly caught yourself; the last thing you wanted to do was fall onto your injured professor. You let go of his hand but stood close to him. You might have been healed but you had still lost a fair amount of blood, but most importantly you wanted to offer Snape support if he wanted it, he was more injured than you after all. 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” You asked, glancing down to his leg for a second. Your professor merely grunted and nodded, limping over to the door. You followed slowly, leaning against the wall for a moment before exiting the room. He followed you, locking his office door. 

With that the two of you made your way down the hallway in somewhat comfortable silence. You couldn’t help but to keep glancing around, nervous that you would be attacked again. Your nerves were also not calmed by the fact that Snape had drawn his wand. 

‘Great, so there might be more,’ you thought, looking around you as the two of you made your way up towards the med ward. 

Thankfully the two of you arrived with no incidents other than you having to take a break from walking up the flights of stairs, the lack of blood starting to catch up to you. 

Snape took you to a spare bed and informed the nurse of the situation. You craned your neck to listen, but you were unable to make out what they were saying. 

“Alright you, plenty of rest. No school for you tomorrow. I’ll inform your teachers.” The nurse said. You noticed she didn’t try to inspect your shoulder while Snape was still in the room. 

“Goodnight, professor.” You called to him when you saw him turn to leave. 

“(L/n),” he grunted in acknowledgement as he limped out the room, somehow still graceful as ever. 

The nurse fussed over you, making sure you were warm and comfortable, then she applied some of the ointment Snape had given you to your shoulder. 

“Ring this if there’s an emergency,” she told you, setting a little bell down on your bedside table next to the ointment. 

You nodded and got comfortable. The hospital beds weren’t as comfortable as the ones in your dorm room, but the strenuous activities of today had tired you out more than you realised and within half an hour you were sleeping peacefully, clutching the bedsheets with your good hand. 


	4. Detention - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for it taking so long for me to get this up! I've been having a lot of writers block recently so any suggestions or idea's are always welcome!
> 
> Make sure you drink your water and take your medication lovelies~

“(Y/n)!” 

_‘Fuck me…’_ You thought, inwardly groaning as you forced a smile onto your face, spinning round to face none other than the ‘chosen one’, Harry Potter.

“Hi Harry, how can I help?” You greeted him, forcing yourself to act polite. He hadn’t exactly _done_ anything wrong to deserve the way you felt towards him. Harry was probably one of the nicest guys you had met here at Hogwarts, but he had a tendency to get himself mixed up with the wrong people and his entire life was practically something from a movie at this point. Or so you thought anyway. He was a good kid really, he just couldn’t keep his nose out of other people’s business. Like last month when he had raided Professor Snape’s private stash of ingredients for some secret potion him and Hermione were working on. It was just your luck that Snape happened to catch you near Harry at the time, so of course he thought you were in on it too. That sent a shiver down your spine, you had your last detention session with Snape tonight and you would be lying if you said you weren’t as nervous as the first time you went down into the cold dungeons to serve your time. You were too good natured to put all the blame on Harry though, so just like him you had landed yourself a 2 week detention, every night after dinner. 

“You have detention with Snape tonight right?” He asked, shifting on his feet. 

_‘Oh no…’_ You thought, already knowing where this was going. 

“Could you sneak a few things out for me?” Harry looked hopeful as he handed you the list. You flicked your eyes over the crumpled parchment:

‘Fluxweed, Gillyweed, Ginger and Goosegrass.’ 

“Harry, if Snape notices I’ve taken these he will expel me!” You exclaimed, looking between him and the list in your hands. “What are you even making?” 

Harry shook his head, “you said yourself Snape is nicer to you, and besides he won’t notice until later!” He replied. 

You laughed incredulously, “is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

The nerve of this boy was truly something else. You weren’t about to risk being expelled from Hogwarts just because the ‘chosen one’ wanted some ingredients for a silly potion. Not only that but he refused to tell you what this potion was even for. 

“You’re closer to Snape than most people, he won’t suspect you.” Harry said, “please, (Y/n). We need your help with this. I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important.”

You sighed heavily, your gaze narrowing at the slightly shorter boy. You always had been bad at saying no to people, and for a brief moment you wondered how on earth you had managed to get into Slytherin. “Fine…” You grumbled, giving in to the somewhat adorable Gryffindor. Harry whooped and gave you a quick hug, “thank you!” He said with a grin, then without another word he ran off down the hall, presumably to tell his friends you had agreed to help them. 

_‘Great, Snape is going to kill me..’_ You thought as you trudged down to the great hall for dinner. 

You were trudging down to the dungeons to serve your detention when a thought hit you. How on earth were you supposed to sneak these ingredients into your robe? Snape practically had eyes in the back of his head and worst of all you were easily flustered, especially by him. 

You took a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves, but before you could even knock on the door, it swung open, revealing Professor Snape, looking about ready to leave. You stood there dumbfounded with your arm still in the air for a few seconds before you came to your senses and lowered your arm back to your side. “Hi,” you said, tilting your head back to look up into his dark eyes. 

Snape wore the same blank expression, only raising a brow when he saw you standing in front of the door. Though you noticed his hands were shaking, you didn’t question it. 

“We are going into the forest. Hagrid seems to think there’s something injured in there.” He grunted, locking his door. Before you could even think of a response he was already floating down the hallway. 

With a heavy sigh you jogged after him, settling into stride beside him. 

“Why can’t Hagrid go and check himself?” You asked, a small hint of annoyance lacing your tone. Snape’s lip twitched upwards at that. 

“He needs protection. Hagrid can’t use magic.” He replied, which surprised you a little. Normally all you got were grunts or plain ignorance from the older wizard, but you weren’t about to complain. 

“If he thinks I’m going to protect him he’s got another thing coming. I’m about as useful as a feather in the rain.” You grumbled, pulling your robes around you tighter in an attempt to fight off the biting cold of the evening. 

Snape made a rough noise, that sounded something like a grunt and a chuckle combined. You smiled slightly, noticing he wasn’t shaking anymore. 

The two of you walked in comfortable silence after that. You were undeniably nervous about going into the forest, but you had one of the strongest wizards you knew by your side so it eased your nerves slightly. _Slightly_

You weren’t exactly close to Hagrid like Harry was, but you still gave him a cheery wave when you approached. He smiled back at you and stepped towards Snape. 

“How yer doin’ (Y/n)?” Hagrid asked, slinging a massive net over his broad shoulder. 

“Rather be scrubbing cauldrons than being out here in the cold, but it’s a change so I can’t complain.” You replied honestly, glancing at the forest nervously. 

Hagrid chuckled at that, grabbing a lantern for himself. He was about to offer you one when Snape raised his wand and whispered ‘Lumos’ under his breath. Hagrid nodded awkwardly and with a quiet ‘right then’ he put the lantern on top of a tree stump. He grabbed his own lantern and turned, heading off towards the forest, you and Snape following close behind. 

“What exactly do you think is injured, Hagrid?” You asked quietly once you had crossed the threshold into the Forbidden Forest. 

“Can’t tell ya for sure, whatever the beast is, it sounds like a baby.” He answered, looking around the forest floor for a few moments. “This way.”

You moved a little closer to Snape when a wolf howl made your body jolt with fear. You regretted not grabbing a lantern for yourself, only having your professors light to guide you through the thick darkness. 

Snape didn’t glance at you once, he was silent, even his footfalls on the dead leaves were quiet. You wondered for a moment if he really did possess catlike grace or whether it was just a charm. However you soon glanced back to the path ahead when you almost tripped over your own feet. 

Upon the forest floor lie trees of yesteryear, fallen in storms long forgotten. The seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all the more beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind you of seaside waves; even the colour of the moss is kelp-like. They are soft, damp, yet your fingers come away dry. You tilt your head upward, feeling your hair tumble further down your back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the pale rays of the moon, which you noticed (with a gulp of fear) was full. 

“Over here,” Hagrid called, snapping you from your thoughts. 

So he was right. It was hard to see but there was a creature around the size of a large dog tangled in brambles near the foot of an ancient tree. The second you heard the creatures quiet cries you leapt forwards and crouched down beside it. Snape made a noise of disapproval but made no attempt to stop you, instead he moved closer and held his wand out so you could see. 

“It's a baby Griffin,” you observed, wondering how the baby had been abandoned. You visibly winced when you saw the brambles tangled around its neck, encasing the baby’s body in thorns. The baby gave a small cry of pain when you tried to get a better look at the brambles and you sighed heavily. 

“I think I can get it out, but you’re going to have to bring the light closer.” You said, taking charge of the situation when neither Snape nor Hagrid moved. 

Snape exhaled slowly through his nose and crouched down beside you, holding his wand out while Hagrid looked around nervously. The Griffin was being very loud now and would begin to attract the creatures of the night if you didn’t free it soon. 

You took a deep breath to clear your head, then quickly got to work removing the brambles from around the creature's neck, not wanting it to choke. “The wounds aren’t too deep.” You told Hagrid, noticing he looked worried. He nodded silently and you got back to work immediately. 

With Snape’s wand illuminating the animal you were able to work quickly and efficiently, first freeing its neck, then its body and finally the legs. You were left with cuts littering your hands but you didn’t mind, too focused on the little Griffin to care. However that didn’t stop you from wanting to seek warmth from your professor (he was surprisingly warm for a dungeon bat). You didn’t, forcing yourself to put all your concentration on the baby. 

After nearly 15 minutes Snape reached forward with his free hand and started helping you. You saw the brambles sink into his pale flesh but he didn’t flinch once. He knew how dangerous it was for the animal to cry for too long, and he certainly didn’t want to tell Dumbledore that one of the transfers got killed trying to rescue an illegal pet. You glanced up at Snape for a brief moment, but he didn’t look at you. Now was no time to be getting distracted, you scolded yourself. 

“Almost done..” You whispered to the baby, speaking softly to try and keep it as calm as you could. It wiggled around when you started working around its legs, clearly fed up and restless. “I know, I know..” You mumbled, freeing the last leg. You kept the creature pinned down firmly to make sure it was no longer tangled at all, then once you were satisfied you took a step back and carefully got to your feet. 

The little Griffin squealed and jumped up, looking happy not it was free, but it still held its hind leg off the ground, reluctant to put any weight on it. You grinned, “there, that wasn’t so bad now, was it?” You asked, earning a head tilt and another squeak from the baby. 

“She’s a beaut…” Hagrid whispered, tossing the Griffin a ferret, which it gobbled up greedily. He turned to you and smiled gratefully, “thank you, (Y/n), don’t know what I’d ‘ave done without ya.” 

You beamed back at him, letting out a small laugh when the griffin limped over to you, nudging your stomach. You reached down, running your fingers over her feathers. “What are you going to do with her?” You asked, glancing between the two of them. 

“I’ll be taking care of her till she’s in good health, then she will be taken somewhere she can roam free without danger.” Hagrid answered, tossing the baby another ferret. 

You nodded and dusted yourself off. 

“We should head back, that baby has made enough racket to attract the entire forest.” Snape drawled, not sounding happy, but when did he ever?

Both you and Hagrid nodded in agreement. You stuck close to Snape as you made your way back to Hagrid’s hut, occasionally glancing back at the Griffin to make sure she was ok. 

“Are you going to name her?” You asked as you all crossed over the threshold out the forest. Hagrid hummed, looking down at the Griffin, “hadn’t thought of it, what would you suggest?” He replied, setting his lantern down by his front door as he grabbed his keys to unlock his door. 

It was your turn to hum now as you stared at the Griffin, trying to think of a name for such a beautiful creature. “What about Solstice?” You suggested, not taking your eyes off of the baby. 

Hagrid grunted quietly and nodded, “I like that name, Solstice it is!” He decided, grinning when Solstice gave another squeal, seemingly happy about the name choice. 

“Don’t get too attached.” Snape warned, turning off his light with a dramatic flick of his wrist. You rolled your eyes at your grumpy professor and gave Solstice a gentle pat on the neck, “see you tomorrow.” You whispered, then turned and joined Snape. “See you tomorrow Hagrid!” You called to the gamekeeper before you followed Snape back towards the castle. 

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything for this, would you?” You asked, raising your bleeding hands once you were back within the castle walls. 

Snape nodded once in response but otherwise stayed silent on the walk back to his office. You glanced up at him occasionally, studying his features quietly. He was beautiful, in a strange sort of way. You had a hard time believing he was actually quite young, but the stress and lack of sleep was clear in his features. You flicked your eyes down to his sharp jawline, marvelling the way his face moved as he ground his teeth together, a habit you noted, that probably came from extreme amounts of stress or anxiety. It was strange to think that Snape was anxious of anything, you thought he was one of the most fearless wizards you had ever met. He rarely seemed fazed by anything, even in the woods his calm presence had calmed you ever so slightly when you were freeing Solstice. 

You very quickly looked away when Snape looked at you out the corner of his eye, raising a brow at you. You coughed quietly but kept quiet, ‘ _good job, (Y/n), way to make him think you’re a creep_.’ You mentally slapped yourself, coming to a halt outside his office. Snape unlocked the door and stepped to the side, allowing you to enter. 

You’d never admit to it but you brushed past him, despite there being enough room for the two of you. Once in the room you turned on your heel and looked up at him expectantly. “What magic do you have for this?” You asked, holding up your bloodied hands. 

Snape grunted and gestured to a sink in the far corner of the room before retreating to his desk. He pulled out a jar from one of the drawers and waited for you to wash your hands. 

‘ _The soap smells like him_ ,’ you thought, but quickly banished that thought before it could progress any further. You dried off your hands with a few winces of pain, then made your way back over to him. He held the jar out to you and you raised a brow, “wow, you really do have potions and shit for everything don’t you?” You commented, taking the jar from him. Snape made a small noise in the back of his throat that sounded something like a growl of annoyance. 

“Language.” He said tonelessly, taking his place at his desk, watching you like a hawk, silent and deadly. 

You swallowed thickly and rubbed the cream onto your cuts gingerly. You didn’t exactly have a high pain tolerance, so you did your best to hide your quiet hisses of pain as the substance slowly sunk into your flesh. However the pain soon melted away thanks to the healing magic mixed into the cream. You wondered if it was _his_ magic, but pushed that thought from your mind as quickly as it came. Now was not the time. 

“Thank you, for this,” you said, raising the jar as you spoke. Snape merely nodded and shifted his gaze to a stack of papers on his desk, picking up his quill. 

“Go back to your dorm, (L/n).” He said dryly, not even looking at you now as he focused all his attention on the stack of papers in front of him. 

You nodded and slowly headed towards the door, “don’t stay up too late marking those, Sir.” You teased, then quickly darted out the room before he could punish you. 

  
  


“Honey I’m home~” You called once you’d entered the Slytherin dorm room. This got you a few glares and disgruntled noises from your fellow roommates but Erin looked up, flicking their eyes to your dirty robes, to your hands, to your face, then back down to your robes again. 

“Did you roll around in the dirt with Snape?” They asked, folding their arms across their small frame. 

You rolled your eyes in response, “no, we were in the Forest with Hagrid, that’s what my detention was tonight.” You answered, shrugging your dirty robe off your shoulders, tossing it into the laundry hamper at the foot of your bed. 

“The Forest? What were you doing there?” Erin hissed, moving forward to the edge of their bed to listen, suddenly wide awake. 

“Hagrid told Snape about a creature yowling in the forest, so he dragged me along as part of my detention.” You explained as you took off your shirt, tossing that into the hamper. “Turns out it was a baby Griffin, my hands are cut from pulling it from the brambles.” 

You pulled a clean pj shirt from your drawer and shoved it over your head before continuing, “we named her Solstice, Hagrid is going to make sure she’s ok before giving her to someone who has the facilities to care for her properly, or set her free, I’m not sure.” You finished, flopping down onto your bed, utterly exhausted, not only that but you had be up in 5 hours for your first lecture of the day. 

Erin nodded slowly, as if struggling to process all of the information they had been given. “Do you think Hagrid would let us visit her?” They asked, struggling to keep the hope out of their voice. 

You rolled your eyes but nodded and smiled, “I don’t see why he wouldn’t.” You responded, turning off your light before getting comfortable. 

“Why did you wait up for me?” You asked curiously after a few seconds of comfortable silence. 

Erin shrugged slightly, joining you in getting comfortable in their own bed. “No reason, just wanted to.” They answered quickly, snuggling into their pillows. 

You sighed but decided not to push the matter any further and instead closed your eyes. 


End file.
